Ai shiteru
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: A sweet little Taito! All fluff! You know you love them! And onesided Daikeru... PG for minor swearing... Nothing bad.... I don't even know if I need it up this high! well... Maybe for the kissing... RR!


Hello there people! Here is another fic done by none other than Blue Moon Empress! 

Ken: Oh please! You aren't that important! 

BlueMoon: You hush! You're supposed to be nice to me!

Ken: Stop writing about other people and write more about me and maybe I will!

BlueMoon: But I have a story up there that's about you! Which I am probably going to continue!

Ken: But that's only one!

BlueMoon: You didn't let me finish! And I'm working on another one! Come on you know I love ya!

Ken: Yeah, yeah….

BlueMoon: That's better! Okay…. I guess I have to tell you this… Even if I don't wanna… *Takes deep breath* I don't own Digimon… there I said it…. 

Ken: And did it kill you?

BlueMoon: It might have if I didn't take the deep breath!

Ken: Never mind….

BlueMoon: Anyways! This is a sweet little Taito fic! Yay! I've wanted to write a Taito for SO long!! 

Ken: Then why didn't you….?

BlueMoon: I… don't… know… 

Ken: Oh... That's intelligent! 

BlueMoon: I know! ^^ 

Daisuke: Hey BlueMoon! 

BlueMoon: Suke-chan? What are you doing here? I don't remember you ever being one of my muses…. 

Daisuke: I decided to drop by. See how you and Ken-chan were doing. 

Takeru: Don't get any ideas Dai-kun! Ken-chan is mine!

Ken: Damn straight!

BlueMoon: Oh dear…. Look you guys! No blood shed in my fic okay?

Daisuke + Takeru: Alright. 

Blu Moon: Good. Now once you guys are done reading this…. You'll review right? Right?!

Ai shiteru 

By: Blue Moon Empress

Yamato paced the length of the bathroom stalls. He was nervous, deeply nervous about what he had to do today. He had made a promise to himself that today would be the day that he told the one he loved that he indeed loved him. But he was nervous as hell and didn't want to go through with it. 

"But you have to… you can do this… you can do this… you can do this damnit!" Yamato yelled. 

"What can you do Yama-chan?" A voice asked behind him. 

Yamato turned around quickly only to be met with to unearthly gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. 

"Ahh… 'Chi-chan… ano…" Yamato stuttered. 

"Spit it out Yama-chan! I don't have all day!" Taichi said getting a bit agitated. 

"I… I can't!" Yamato said as he ran out of the bathroom. 

"Yama! Matte!" Taichi yelled after him.

"I can't do this… I'll never be able to do this…" Yamato told himself as he ran blindly into another person. "Itai…" He muttered as he fell backwards. "Gomen nasai…." 

"No problem, here," The person said as he reached out his hand. 

"Arigato," Yamato looked up to see two violet eyes staring back at him. 

"Ohayo Yamato-san," Ken greeted. 

"Oh, ohayo Ken-kun. I didn't realize it was you, gomen," Yamato said blushing slightly. 

"No need to apologize Yamato-san," Ken told him. "So what are you doing out so early?" 

Yamato blushed furiously, "I was… uh… well…" He stuttered. 

Ken nodded. "I understand. You were going to tell Taichi-kun that you love him ne?"

Yamato looked at him in surprise. "Ho-how did you know?" 

Ken laughed. "I can see it in your eyes, and besides… I am a genius aren't I?" 

He smiled. "Yeah I guess so. But what should I do? I can't tell him! He'll reject me for sure!" Yamato cried. 

"He won't reject you Yamato-kun," Ken reassured him. 

Yamato looked at him skeptically. "How do you know?"

Ken laughed slightly. "The same way I could tell with you, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. All love."

Yamato studied him. "You sure?" 

"Positive," Ken nodded. "Besides I have inside information. I've been talking with your brothers boyfriend."

"Suke-chan?" Yamato asked. 

"Non other. He and Taichi-kun are close. So they tell each other things… And he just happened to pass this information onto me," Ken laughed. "But I knew before that. This just confirmed it."

"Oh…" Yamato said. "Well… I guess that helps calm my nerves a little… thanks Ken-kun…" 

"No problem," Ken said as he walked away. 

Yamato made his way back to his apartment. He wouldn't be able to tell Taichi today. He'd wait for tomorrow. He'd have his courage back by then. Hopefully in two ways other then just one. 

Getting to his apartment he opened the door took his shoes off and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. Grabbing a coke he made his way over to his room. 

Upon entering Yamato was shocked to see Taichi sitting on his bed.

"Ahh… Taichi-chan… What are you doing in my room?" Yamato stuttered. 

Taichi stood up. "You asked me to meet you and then you ran off!" He cried. 

Yamato winced. "I-I… gomen…" He said hanging his head. 

"So what did you want to tell me Yama?" Taichi asked, his tone much softer. 

"T-tell you?" Yamato gulped. "I-I wanted to say that… That… I-I… I can't…" Yamato sighed falling to the ground. 

"Come on," Taichi soothed. "It can't be that hard," He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here… I'll say it," Then Taichi whispered. "Ai shiteru Yamato."

Yamato's head snapped up only to have his lips caught by the others. 

Once they parted Yamato was to shocked to say anything. But finally he managed to get out; "But… but…" 

Taichi put a finger to his lips. "Shh… don't speak. I understand."

"'Chi-chan… I-I don't… you… you love me?" Yamato choked out. 

Tai laughed. "Of course I do," He tapped Yamato's nose playfully. "Do you?"

Yamato smiled. "Of course I do," He said as he leant down and kissed Taichi lightly. "Ai shiteru Taichi."

In the back round you could hear a round of applause produced by non-other then Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and, Ken. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Ken asked. 

Slightly unnerved by the sudden appearance Yamato managed to stutter out, "Yeah… you did…"

"See 'nii-chan, it all worked out in the end didn't it?" Hikari asked her older brother with a grin on her face. 

"Oh you shush Imouto-chan! I knew it was going to work!" Taichi cried in defense. 

"Then why didn't you tell him sooner?" Daisuke asked. 

"Well… I… I…" Taichi stuttered. 

"It's okay Tai-chan! It's not like my Onii-chan was doing any better!" Takeru cried. 

"Hey!" Yamato yelled out. "I was to! I was going to tell him today!" 

"But I beat you to it," Taichi said as he grabbed Yamato's face lightly and tugged him in the direction of his lips. 

"Yeah…." Yamato started. "I guess you did," He said as they kissed again. 

Owari

Done!! Go me!! 

Ken: I don't know… It doesn't feel done….

BlueMoon: Well it is! Trust me it's done!

Ken: Me? Trust you?!

BlueMoon: Oh don't give me that! You love me! You do!

Ken: *Mumbles* Damn her and her physic ability… 

BlueMoon: *Grins* Oh yeah! Now for all the kind people that read this please review! It's not hard! You just press the little button below that says 'Click here to submit review' so now that you know what it looks like… Use it! Come on! You liked the story! I know you did… and if you didn't review me anyways and tell me how I could make it better! 

Ken: Please review… or she won't shut up…. 


End file.
